


When You Fell From The Sky

by SinginInTheRain



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst (haha), F/F, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, SuperCorp, feel free to yell at me for it, i space everything out too much, karas a gay mess, maggie is still with alex because well- i love maggie, no offense to lena but its kinda obvious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:08:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23975779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinginInTheRain/pseuds/SinginInTheRain
Summary: just something i thought of randomly
Kudos: 8





	When You Fell From The Sky

**Author's Note:**

> i also just figured out how to use rich text :') im so proud of myself

After hours in the shower, Lena stepped out into her bathroom, fully clad in a robe. She'd been needing time to relax after her fight with Kara, if she was honest she didn't even understand the point of the fight. Kara had just seemed so.. distant, reasons unbeknownst to Lena, of course. They'd been the best of friends for years, so why did she find Kara suddenly pulling away? She still came to their weekly lunch dates but never felt truly there. It didn't matter now anyway, she figured Kara was still at work, probably still tiring under Snapper's incessant scrutiny so she had the night to herself, to think.  
  
  
With a heavy sigh, Lena treads her apartment to get a decent pair of clothes, comfort aside. Even if she had planned to stay in, she could never find it in herself to be under dressed, in her opinion at least. She picked out a simple maroon silk blouse, it had been one of her favorites, becoming so when she caught Kara attempting to take a subtle peek at her curves and how it hugged them so pleasantly.   
  
"Dammit," Lena huffs, she shouldn't be thinking like that _right_ after they had a fight. She felt like a hormonal teenager. 

⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵

It was late when Lena turned on the tv, not expecting anything interesting to be on at this hour. It was storming, she found she quite liked the sound. So Lena was certainly not prepared to see a live feed of Supergirl carrying a bomb through the sky at speeds only gods could obtain. What frightened her the most was how injured the hero looked, she seemed as if she would fall at any given moment. Seconds later she gasps too loudly for it to be considered discreet. The bomb had detonated in her arms, she hadn't thrown it in time.

_Supergirl was falling._  
  
  
In that moment it felt like Lena's heart was being ripped out, it felt as if her entire world was breaking around her. She only knew that feeling with one person, with _Kara._ It only took a few short moments for the dark truth to register, it couldn't be? But she knew it was true. _Supergirl was Kara._ Who could mistake that small scar on her bestfriend's face and not see it on Supergirl's? Her first thought was to be livid, but it immediately faded into immense fear. Kara - her Kara was falling, so fast that embers sparked at the end of her cape in a bittersweet dance of fire. Without a second thought she picked up her phone, calling the one person she knew would have access to the woman she loved.   
  
"Yes Lena?" Alex's voice sounded stressed, like she didn't have time to answer the phone but chose to anyway, its scratchy like she's been screaming. Like she's been crying.   
  


"Why is no one helping her? Come on do something!" Lena's voice was hoarse as a rough sob racked her body, her hand coming up to muffle the sound.   
  
  
"We're doing our best Lena, Supergirl will be fine." Alex seemed to pause and consider her words, like she didn't believe them herself. Maybe she was trying to convince herself as much as she was trying to convince Lena, possibly more so.   
  
  
"Kara has to be okay.." Lena didn't wait for an answer before she hung up, _she had to be there._ Glancing back at the tv was a mistake, the clear image of Supergirl picking up speed and pummeling towards the earth was enough to make her sick. There was nothing she could do and she felt helpless. If someone had asked her, she'd say waiting was the worst part. It felt like hours before the image of J'onn catching her flicked across the screen. Even if she was no longer falling, Kara had been holding the bomb as it blew. Who knew how badly she had been hurt?

⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵

It was all a blur for Alex when her sister was wheeled into the DEO, immediately placed on a table with sun lamps and tubes alike adoring her usually tan figure which was now a sickly pale color. Alex didn't truthfully think she looked anything like Kara anymore, she looked too distorted to be her sister. All she could focus on was fixing her, not even having a chance to process that Lena _knew_ Kara's identity. The one thing Alex knew was that she wasn't going to leave Kara's side, not ever. Her sister had been through too much this time. 

⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵

Lena stormed into the DEO, a few agents provided futile attempts to keep her from entering, she was too determined. When she made it into the room, Lena gasped, Kara had so many tubes attached to her she didn't even know where they all went. The most terrifying of them all was the breathing tube. Kara was a Kryptonian, couldn't she heal quickly? Too lost in her own thoughts she failed to notice Alex sitting beside Kara's bed, grasping her hand as if it was the last time she'd ever hold it. If she had any confusion on her suspicions before, she certainly couldn't now. The only person Alex coddled like that was her sister. So, Lena took a seat opposite of Alex, grabbing Kara's other hand. 

Why had it taken her so long to realize how much she loved this woman? Why did it have to wait until it was too late? Lena didn't try and stop the heart wrenching sob that escaped her mouth, it was like her heart was lying on the table, dying. Only then did Alex and Lena acknowledge each other, neither had to say anything, they both knew. They knew who was on the table, and they both knew she was incredibly important to both of them. Neither of the two could afford to lose Kara, it would break them both. 

⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵

It had only taken a few hours for Kara to wake up, though it felt like years for Lena and Alex, both under the assumption that she wasn't going to make it. By now Maggie had joined them in the room to comfort Alex, leaving Lena emotionally alone. Not that she would begrudge them, they were perfect for each other.

"Alex?" Kara croaked out her sisters name quietly, her voice hoarse from how dry it had become. The sound of her voice snapped everyone out of their thoughts, immediately jumping to Kara's side even more-so than they were already. 

  
"Atta-girl Little Danvers, I told both them worrywarts that you'd just bounce back." Maggie was the first to speak out of three women, she was clearly worried for the younger Danvers but had taken on the role of their anchor, not showing how worried she had really been.   
  
  
"Kara! You're okay," Alex's voice came next, the relief coming off of her in waves. The panic she had felt all those hours ago seemed to fade away with the one word from her sisters lips. "What- what happened?" Kara was still disoriented, the aftermath of her concussion coming out clear.   
  
  
  


It took a few minutes for Alex to explain the entire ordeal to Kara, her emotions taking over quite a few times but nevertheless she got her point across. During the explanation Lena had said nothing, Kara, still too disoriented to notice their connected hands, didn't even notice her. It didn't bother her too much, she was occupied enough feeling Kara's pulse pump fluently at her wrist, it made her feel better about everything that happened. It let her know Kara would be okay. Lena hadn't even noticed Kara had turned to look at her, her expression one of soft confusion, but mostly love.

"Lena?" Kara's voice was soft an unassuming, something Lena honestly hadn't expected, nor had she noticed the knowing look from Maggie before her and Alex left the room to give them some space. Had she known, she probably would have had time to process Kara's gaze, "Kara.. you scared me half to death. How could you do something so stupid! You could have died!"   
  
  
Kara hadn't expected Lena to yell at her, but she understood, so she didn't bother arguing with the woman. She couldn't be mad at her anyway, she was far too in love with her to even consider it, so she took the brute force without a word, allowing Lena to finish her rant if she so pleased."Darling please, say something?" Lena had stopped yelling the moment she noticed Kara didn't try to fight back, she just seemed to shrink in on herself in the most adorable way, her signature pout adorning her plump lips. 

"I'm sorry," Lena should have been upset with her, but she couldn't find it in herself to be mad when truthfully Kara hadn't done anything wrong. She had simply saved the world, again. Maybe it was the job of a superhero, but Kara was the kindest person she'd ever met, probably the kindest person _anyone_ had ever met. It just wasn't fair, how someone could be so utterly perfect and still apologize even when they had done nothing wrong. Sometimes Lena envied Kara, but most of the time it just reminded her how much she longed to be with her, even if it could never happen.   
  
  
"Don't be, darling. You were simply being a hero, as you always are." Kara flushed like a cherry, something Lena found utterly adorable. Then it all seemed to hit Kara like a bus, Lena called her _Kara,_ not 'Supergirl.' "I'm sorry I'm sorry, please don't hate me. I was going to tell you-" Lena hadn't let her finish, she simply pressed her finger against Kara's lips with an understanding smile. She was hurt but she didn't blame the hero, it was a big secret and she understood the risks.

"It's all right, Kara. I understand, and before you say anything, _I forgive you."_ For Kara, it was like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Lena didn't hate her. Before she had a chance to be elated about this information, her thoughts immediately down-turned. If Lena knew, she would surely hate her. This was going to ruin their friendship and she knew it. Lena seemed to see the change in Kara's expression because her smile disappeared, turning into soft concern. "What's wrong, Kara?" 

_She couldn't tell her, it would ruin everything._  
  
  
"I-" Kara paused, very clearly distressed. She could tell Lena how she felt and risk rejection, or continue to drift away from her for fear of her own heart. She knew the right choice, but it was going to be difficult to make. "Can I- can we talk at my apartment? It's more private.."   
  
  
Now Lena was really concerned, what was so important that it couldn't be said in the safety of the DEO? Nevertheless, she'd give Kara what she asked for considering she had just saved the city from a bomb. Though Lena knew she would do anything Kara asked regardless of what it was.   
  
  
"Let's go."

⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ 

When the walked into the apartment, Kara immediately started pacing, without a single care for her still fresh injuries. She was too caught up in her own downward spiral of thoughts that she hadn't noticed Lena approaching her until she felt two firm hands steady her, finding forest green eyes staring back at her with concern. "Kara?"

  
"Yes? Oh, sorry.. I- I have to tell you something and I don't want you to hate me. Promise?" Kara had whimpered the last part and Lena felt her heart break for her, she didn't understand what had her so distressed. "Ever since I met you I've felt.. drawn to you. You're just so perfect that I can't see myself matching up - and you're so intelligently beautiful sometimes I can't believe you're real. I look at you and wish I could- I wish I could have you. _I wish you were mine._ And I know you're going to hate me - and I- I know this probably disgusts you but I'm in love with you, _I've always been in love with you._ " Kara was openly crying at this point, she felt like she just ruined everything, that Lena would be absolutely repulsed by her, and yet she had failed to see Lena with tears in her eyes too.   
  
  
"Oh darling, I could never hate you. I can't believe you'd ever think that, I can't even begin to explain how I feel about you - how you make _me_ feel." Lena found herself surging forward, pressing her lips against Kara's impossibly soft one's in a show of love that she didn't feel she would be able to fully express.   
  


  
  
_"I've been in love with you since you fell from the sky."_


End file.
